grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
King Guang's Fen
* : Level 30-32 * : Level 31-33 : Level 33-35 King Guang's Fen (aka Marsh of the Blue Dragon '''or Marsh of Aqua Dragon') is the fourth Silver Land dungeon. It also marks Ley's second appearance. Jin is strongly worried about King Guang, and comes to his lair to seek him. They find out that the cave is filled with water, and something is very wrong when one of the Swamp Spirits attacked them. Upon finding Guang, he appears to be corrupted, absorbing the waters. Jin is outraged at what seems to be "betrayal", but then Guang is gesturing that they flee (though Jin is blinded because of rage). Having no choice but to defeat him, Jin advises to attack his head since his scales are heavily resistant towards other attacks. Along the way, the group encounters Ley and Jeeves. They wonder if the Chase has encountered Dio along their travels, but they haven't. Disappointed, the two demons leave. Upon defeating Guang, he thanks the Chase and explains he was corrupted and tempted to do evil. Although he was wounded, he suggests that they let him die so the water will go back to wherever he took it from. Jin is sorrowed for his loss, but then promises to avenge him. After defeating King Guang, a "messenger" took news to King Fang, a great friend to Guang. He hears the word that his beloved friend was killed, and he also seeks vengeance on his assassins. Of course, he was misled. Normal (Level 30-32) Hard (Level 33-35) Champion Mode (Level 35-37) Monsters *Swamp Spirit *Swamp Goblin *Violet Fairy *Violet Pixie *Mystic Golem (Mini-boss) *King Guang (Boss) Item Drops *Topaz Dust *Ruby Dust *Sapphire Dust *Aging Core *Scouter's Equipments *Victor's Eqiuipments *The Water Dragon's Blessing (Event) (Boss only) *Book: Brave Rune-Helm *Book: Brave Rune-Armor *Book: Brave Rune-Weapon *Crystal (Boss only) *Silver Land's Precious Pearl Dialogue Beginning Just as I suspected. there's an unusual amount of water pooling over here. I think something's wrong with King Guang. King Guang? Are you talking about the water dragon? I can't believe he's still alive. Oooh! A water dragon? Really? Really? Really? I've seen pictures of them in books, they look so beautiful! Ah~ I can't wait to see him! Shh! Something's definitely coming our way. Oh, those are just the spirits who live here. They're not easily provoked so don't worry about them attacking. Wow~ This is so cool! I want to get a closer look. '''Swamp Spirit:' Shyaaaaak... Miss Arme! Get out of the way! Eep! What is this? You said these things don't attack! How could this be? They strictly follow King Guang's orders and his only. I think something is really wrong with King Guang. We must go to him! I don' think the Swamp Spirits and the Pixies are going to let us through that easily. Well, if they're not going to get out of the way, we're going to have to make them! After 4th Stage Jeeves You there, travelers! I want to ask you something. Yes? Jeeves Have you by any chance encountered a purple-haired, well-mannered young nobleman? What! Move over, Jeeves! What he means is, have you seen a purple-haired weakling who pretends to be powerful? Hmm, no. We haven't met anyone like that on our journey. Really? Dio, where are you hiding? Let's go, Jeeves. Jeeves Yes, my lady! What is this? You're just leaving just like that? Oh, you're pretty, but you are strange looking. What are you, an elf? I don't sense that she's an elf. We don't have any time to waste either, so let's get going. Boss King Guang is right over there! Oh no! If my eyes don't deceive me, it's King Guang who's been sucking up all the water. King Guang: Water is life! Once the force of life has completely flown into me, I shall become even more powerful! King Guang! What's happened to you? King Guang: Jin? Kuuuk! You must get away! I can't control myself any longer...uuuughhh! King Guang! How can this be... King Guang: I...I can't...uuuggghhh... Everyone! Get out of the way! King Guang: Kuuuaaaaaak!!! Wow, that's some breath! No one could possibly survive that! King Guang: Krrrr...silly children! You will all die! You can't keep running away forever! We will attack! Ack! King Guang! Damn it! Aim for his head! It's his weak spot! Focus on his head and attack! Post Boss Battle King Guang: Jin, thank you. Thank you for stopping me. King Guang, how could you just attack us like that? King Guang: As the attacks on Silver Land continued, we needed bigger and bigger forces. And then an ominous voice seeped into my mind and began burrowing deep into my heart... Stop! His wound is very deep! We must treat it now! King Guang: The voice drove me insane, and ultimately, I who should've protected Silver Land destroyed it instead... King Guang! Quickly, we must tend to your wound! King Guang: No, Jin. If Silver Land is to be restored then the life force which I have absorbed must be released from my body. So, I must say good bye. Jin, please avenge me... Is he...is he dead? No...I can't accept this! King Guang! King Guang! We're all heartbroken, but we can't allow ourselves to be discouraged. We can't just give up here. That's right. King Guang's final wish must be fulfilled. It's the only way he'll ever be able to rest in peace. I agree. We must not forget our sadness for the moment. We are knights. Sorrow is merely another test that makes us stronger. *Sniff* All right. We can't just sit around now! We must avenge King Guang! Trivia *King Guang's Fen and King Fang's Lair are similar enough in name that players have went to the wrong dungeon for the Santa mission. *Sieghart originally appeared here, wondering if King Guang is in danger. The Chase also call to him (as Sieghart is still trying to join them), but he quickly runs off. **The Silver Land revamp had stripped Sieghart's appearance for unknown reasons. *Arme mentions that Ley might be an Elf, although she is actually a Demon. Players who do not know Ley are foreshadowed that she may be a "Dark Elf". Category:Dungeons